HADES vs GHIRAHIM
by Half-Blood-Joker
Summary: Wat gebeurt er als de twee griezeligste schurken uit de geschiedenis, de God van de Onderwereld en de Demon Lord, elkaar tegen het lijf lopen? (deze fanfic is geschreven omdat ik enorm hou van Ghirahim uit The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword, en omdat Hades uit Hercules echt zo'n grappig karakter heeft XD)
1. Intro

Hallo, dit een verhaaltje over Hades en Ghirahim. Ik zal ze eerst even voorstellen.

**Hades**  
Beter bekend als de God van de Onderwereld. Hij is erg beroemd dankzij de Griekse Mythologie en wordt ook vaak gebruikt in een film of boek. Zo is Hades in 'Percy Jackson' een normale man en soms een vuur-demon, terwijl er in Clash of the Titans toch heel anders uitziet.  
In dit verhaal gebruik ik de Hades van de Disneyfilm 'Hercules', omdat ik hem daar echt heel grappig vond. Hij praat nogal veel, is meestal wel vrolijk op een enge manier, maar zijn stemming kan soms zo omslaan.

**Ghirahim**  
Demon Lord Ghirahim. Deze vreemde demon komt voor in Skyward Sword en heeft daar maar één doel voor ogen: zijn meester, de Demon King Demise, weer levend maken.  
Ghirahim is, zoals ze dat noemen, erg fabulous met zijn strakke pakje, zijn diamanten oorbellen en zijn mooie mantel. Zijn haar is spierwit en zijn huid bleek. Meestal draagt hij ook paarse eyeliner om zichzelf griezeliger, of juist meer fabulous te maken. Je weet nooit wat je kunt verwachten als de Demon Lord in de buurt is.


	2. Mooie dag in de onderwereld

Het was een mooie dag in de onderwereld.  
Wat je een mooie dag noemt, tenminste.  
Voor Hades was het een mooie dag, hij zat lekker op zijn troon te kijken naar de zielen die naar binnen zweefden op weg naar de schitterende groene rivier van de dood.  
"Wat een prachtige dag voor _moi_! _Moi_, Hades! God van de Onderwereld!" zei hij vrolijk tegen zichzelf terwijl hij zijn hand door het blauwe vuur op zijn hoofd haalde.  
De God van de Onderwereld wilde net zijn ogen dicht doen om nog even te sudderen, toen er twee rare, kleine wezens de kamer binnen stormden.

"Hades! Meester!" schreeuwde het dikke, roze wezentje. Zijn staart zwiepte achter hem aan.  
Hades zuchtte diep en geïrriteerd. "Pijn en Paniek, wat nou weer?!"  
Het groene wezentje keek hem paniekerig aan. "Er komt iemand aan! Er komt iemand aan over de rivier van de Styx!"  
Hades zuchtte opnieuw. "Dat gebeurt toch elke dag? Zien jullie niet dat ik bezig ben te rusten?"  
"Maar meester!" kermde het roze wezentje. "Hij is niet dood!"  
Toen gingen Hades' ogen wat verder open.  
"Wat zei je daar?"  
"Hij komt eraan, meester! De ondode!"  
"En Charon dan?! Doet onze veerman daar niets aan?!"  
"N-nee meester!" reageerde Paniek. "De ondode heeft gedreigd hem.. Eh.."  
Pijn en Paniek keken elkaar even twijfelachtig aan. Toen fluisterde Pijn:  
"De ondode heeft gedreigd Charon door zijn gezicht te likken als hij hem niet naar de overkant bracht..."  
Hades vloog overeind.  
"Dat slaat nergens op! Wie is deze gek?!"  
"H-hij is een demon, meester," zei Paniek angstig. "Een demon uit een andere wereld!"  
Hades keek de twee even vurig aan en liet zichzelf toen lachend in zijn stoel vallen.  
"Een demon! Ik zal je vertellen, hij zal nóóit langs mijn Cerberus komen. Niemand komt ooit langs mijn Cerberus."  
Pijn en Paniek keken elkaar aan en vluchtte toen de kamer uit.  
Hades schudde zijn hoofd. "Idioten," mompelde hij.


	3. Het Schimmenrijk

_(eerder die dag...)_

"Ugh. Waar ben ik?"  
In het zwarte bos van de onderwereld lag iemand op de grond. Het was een demon met wit haar en een rood-gele mantel. Hij droeg lange witte handschoenen en had blauwe diamanten als oorbellen in de vorm van ruitjes. Ook op zijn kleding stonden veel ruiten. De huid van de demon had een grauwe kleur.  
Snel stond de demon op en hij keek om zich heen. Er stond een mooi bordje voor hem met de tekst: **HET SCHIMMENRIJK**.  
"Oh, helder genoeg," grinnikte de demon en hij stapte het schimmenrijk binnen. Overal waar hij keek zag hij zwarte, kale bomen en het was donker en mistig. Onverschillig liep de demon door het bos en keek om zich heen. Waarom hij hier was, of hoe hij hier was gekomen, wist hij niet. Het laatste wat hij zich kon herinneren was dat Demise een zwaard uit hem trok. Hij had gedacht dat hij hierna aan de zijde van Demise kon helpen de wereld overheersen, maar dit bleek niet het geval te zijn.. En toen was hij plotseling hier.  
De demon stapte stevig door en kwam toen aan bij een rivier. Voorzichtig boog hij zich over het water en keek erin. Er dreven vormen van lichamen onder het wateroppervlak en sommigen leken hem zelfs aan te kijken. Ze werden allemaal met de stroming meegevoerd en zagen er levenloos uit. De demon grinnikte en liep langs de oever van de rivier met de stroming mee terwijl hij vrolijk naar de lichamen keek. Toen kwam hij weer bij een bord.

**RIVIER: DE STYX**, stond er geschreven.

En daaronder: **GELIEVE WACHTEN TOT DE VEERMAN KOMT**.  
De demon rolde met zijn ogen en ging toen aan de oever van de rivier zitten. Hij keek nieuwsgierig naar het water en hield toen zijn hand er boven. Grijnzend liet hij zijn hand erin zakken.

Toen werd hij plotseling vastgegrepen door één van de lichamen in het water. Het lichaam zag er vies uit en het kermde spookachtig. De demon keek niet bang of geschrokken naar het spookachtige figuur, maar greep zelf de arm van de dode vast en trok hem de oever op.

De dode had dit niet verwacht en kermde nog harder terwijl hij lag te kronkelen op de oever naast de demon. Met een vrolijke grijns op zijn gezicht haalde de demon een pikzwart, scherp zwaard tevoorschijn en hield het bij de keel van het kronkelende lijk.  
"Kun jij een boodschap overbrengen aan de veerman?" vroeg de demon gladjes.  
Het lijk keek hem met grote, witte ogen zonder pupillen aan en keek toen naar het zwaard. Zachtjes kermde hij en probeerde terug de Styx in de kruipen.  
Maar de demon greep het lijk snel vast bij zijn half verteerde arm. "Ik zeg dit niet graag nog eens, meneer lijk. Dus luister goed: KUN JIJ EEN BOODSCHAP OVERBRENGEN AAN DE VEERMAN?"

Het lijk kermde en knikte toen voorzichtig.

"Mooi!" riep de demon vrolijk. "Luister goed, ik wil dat je hem zegt nu meteen hierheen te komen, begrepen? Ik heb geen zin om hier de hele dag te wachten."  
Het lijk knikte opnieuw en toen duwde de demon hem terug de Styx in. Het lijk wist niet hoe snel het weg moest komen en begon langs alle doodstille, drijvende lichamen heen te zwemmen.  
De demon grinnikte duivels en plukte wat van het verdorde gras.


	4. Demon Lord Ghirahim

Niet veel later kwam er een kleine roeiboot aan. Het ging tegen de stroming van lijken in en achterop het bootje zat de veerman. Het was een man, of beter gezegd, een geraamte met een laagje huid over zijn botten heen, zo dun en grijs als een laag stof. Hij had een peddel in zijn hand waarmee hij langzaam de boot vooruit kreeg.  
De demon stond op toen hij de boot aan zag komen.

"Hé! Veerman! Schiet eens op!" riep de demon zwaaiend.

Alsof de veerman hem niet gehoord had bleef hij in hetzelfde tempo roeien en uiteindelijk meerde hij aan bij de oever. Hij keek met zijn holle ogen op naar de demon en hield zijn hand voor zich uit alsof hij wilde dat de demon hem iets gaf.

"Wat moet je?" reageerde de demon terwijl hij naar de hand van de veerman keek.

Toen haalde de veerman een rol perkament tevoorschijn en gaf het aan de demon.

"Hm.."

De demon rolde het open.  
"Een enkele reis naar de overkant van de Styx kost één Obool. Geef dit aan veerman Charon en onthoud uw handen en voeten binnenboord te houden. Raak het water niet aan."  
De demon rolde de perkamentrol weer op en keek de veerman even aan. De veerman keek terug, maar zelfs dit levenloze skelet leek zich niet erg op zijn gemak te voelen bij deze demon.  
Toen schoot de demon in de lach.

"Één Obool?! Je wil geld van me hebben? Hahaha! Dacht het niet meneertje Charon! Jij gaat me naar de overkant van de Styx brengen, en dat doe jij helemaal gratis!"

Charon keek hem even aan en schudde toen zijn hoofd. Zijn botten kraakten instabiel. Hij hield zijn hand weer voor zich uit en dit keer keek de demon niet vrolijk.

Plotseling greep hij de veerman vast en trok hem naar zich toe. De veerman slaakte een onmenselijke gil, maar dit jaagde de demon geen angst aan. Met zijn bleke gezicht dicht bij dat van de veerman fluisterde hij:  
"Weet je wat er gebeurd als jij niet doet wat ik zeg, Charon?"  
Het skelet kermde zacht.  
"Wil je het weten? Nou? Ik zal het je vertellen..."  
De demon keek het skelet duister aan. Opeens opende de demon zijn mond en er kwam een griezelige, worm-achtige tong uit gekronkeld. Het skelet kermde opnieuw en probeerde zich los te trekken toen de tong zijn gezicht bijna aanraakte. Toen krulde de demon zijn tong weer terug in zijn mond en liet de veerman los. Ondanks dat de veerman holle ogen had en maar amper huid op zijn gezicht had, was duidelijk te zijn dat hij doodsangsten uitstond. Hij wist niet hoe snel hij naar de andere kant van de boot moest kruipen.

"Dan gaan we niet zulke beste dingen meemaken, Charon," grijnsde de demon.  
De veerman knikte snel en gebaarde dat de demon mocht gaan zitten. De demon kreeg een opgewekte blik op zijn gezicht en ging vrolijk in het bootje zitten.  
"Mooi dat we het eens zijn!" zei hij vrolijk. "En eh, nu we toch deze bootreis met elkaar gaan doorbrengen, laat ik me even voorstellen."

Zijn ogen stonden duister, zijn mondhoeken krulde omhoog en zijn spierwitte haar viel voor zijn gezicht.

"Mijn naam is Ghirahim. Demon Lord Ghirahim."


	5. De Deal

"MEEESTEEEER!"

Het haar van Hades begon rood te gloeien en hij moest zijn ogen dichtknijpen om het niet uit te schreeuwen van woede.  
"Wat nou weer, Paniek?!" zei hij geïrriteerd.  
Pijn en Paniek kwam onhandig aanrennen en bogen voor hem neer.  
"Meester, de demon, hij- hij is voorbij de Cerberus gekomen!"  
Hades staarde even voor zich uit en keek hem toen met vurige ogen aan.

"ONMOGELIJK!"

Het haar van Hades was nu helemaal rood geworden en zijn blauwe huid kreeg ook een rode tint. Kwaad sloeg hij Pijn en Paniek aan de kant en liep naar de oever van de Styx.

"En waar is die zogenaamde demon dan?!" riep hij kwaad. "Ik zeg het je, als jullie me voor de gek houden dan-"

Op dat moment echode een duivelse lach door de onderwereld. Pijn en Paniek maakte angstige geluiden en hielden elkaar stevig vast. Hades haar werd weer blauw en begon zachter te branden. Een verbaasde blik verscheen op zijn gezicht.

Hij, de God van de Onderwereld, kreeg de kriebels van deze lach. En dat gebeurde eigenlijk nooit.

Hades kneep zijn ogen tot spleetjes en zag toen hoe de roeiboot van Charon opdoemde vanuit de mist. Hij zag duidelijk dat Charon panisch aan het roeien was...

En toen zag hij de demon die rechtop stond in de boot.

Hij stond met zijn handen over elkaar naar de veerman te kijken en hem te bevelen sneller te gaan. Hades mond viel open toen hij het zag. Deze demon was inderdaad niet dood, maar ook niet echt levend. Want het was een demon! Maar wat deed hij hier?

"Schiet nou eens op, meneertje veerman!" zei de demon breed grijnzend.  
Charon deed wat hij kon en zijn botten kraakten. Toen ze aanmeerden bij de onderwereld van Hades botste de boot tegen de oever. Charon zuchtte opgelucht.  
"We zijn er!" riep de demon vrolijk.

Hij sprong vrolijk het bootje uit en landde vlak voor de neus van Hades. Hades stond nog steeds met een verbaasde blik te kijken. Grinnikend stak de demon zijn hand uit.

"Goeiedag, Demon Lord Ghirahim, zeg maar Lord Ghirahim."

Hades greep de hand van de demon vast en schudde hem.

"Hallo. Hades is de naam, Koning der Doden, God van de Onderwereld."

"God van de Onderwereld, eh?"

Ghirahim liet zijn hand los en begon rond te lopen en de troonzaal van Hades te bekijken.

"Leuk optrekje heb je hier," zei hij.

Hades teleporteerde zich dit keer voor de neus van Ghirahim wie verbaasd opkeek.

"Zeg, wat doe jij hier eigenlijk? Demonen zijn niet toegestaan hier!"

Ghirahims vrolijke grijns verdween even.

"Oh nee? En wat zijn dit dan?"

Hij knipte in zijn vingers en opeens hield hij in zijn rechterhand het monstertje Pijn en in zijn linkerhand Paniek bij hun keel.

"M-MEESTERRR..!" zei Pijn verstikt.

Ghirahim boog zijn hoofd en keek Hades duister aan.

Hades deed zijn armen over elkaar en keek met zijn kin omhoog de andere kant op.

"Dat zijn mijn slaafjes, je mag ze vermoorden als je wil."

Hierop kermde Pijn en Paniek en schoot Ghirahim in de lach.

"Ik mag jou wel, Hades," zei hij en liet de twee monstertjes los, wie keihard op de grond vielen. "Maar waarom bén ik hier?"

Hades keek hem vaag aan. "Dat wou ik net aan jóu vragen!"

"Nou," Ghirahim leek even na te denken. "Het enige dat ik me kan herinneren is dat mijn meester levend werd, en ik zijn Sword-Spirit werd. En toen was ik hier-"

Plotseling gingen zijn ogen wat verder open.

"OH NEE!"

De demon kreeg vurige ogen en schreeuwde het uit. Hades keek hem dom aan. Er was echt iets mis met deze demon. Schreeuwend stampte Ghirahim rond door de zaal en zelfs de doden in de onderwereld kregen er de kriebels van.

"Mijn meester is verslagen!" schreeuwde Ghirahim toen. "Maar hoe is dat mogelijk?! Die vervloekte Link! Ik vermoord hem! Ik verbrijzel hem! Ik spies hem en ik vertrap hem! Ik EET HEM LEVEND!"

Pijn en Paniek verstopten zich achter Hades die er blijkbaar niet veel van begreep.

"Uh.. Ja. Hé, meneertje demon, even rustig, oké?"

Het volgende moment was het doodstil en stond Ghirahim vlak voor Hades met zijn zwaard voor zijn keel. Hades slikte en Ghirahim keek hem kwaad aan.

"Hou je strot of ik snij 'm open, Hades," siste hij.

Toen begon Hades te grinniken. "Voor als je 't nog niet doorhad, demon, ik ben een god en kan dus niet dood. Verassing!"

Ghirahim gromde kwaad en haalde uit met zijn zwaard, maar Hades verdween plotseling in zwarte mist en verscheen weer een paar meter verderop. Ghirahim gromde opnieuw.

"Luister, demon, ik heb een goed idee," zei hij. Voorzichtig liep hij naar de demon toe. "Kijk, uhm.. Ik ben de god van de onderwereld, koning der doden, ja? En jíj... Jij wil graag iemand dood hebben. Wat was zijn naam... Link? Ja, je wil hem graag dood hebben hè? Nou, hier is de deal: ik zorg ervoor dat Link in de onderwereld terecht komt, en JIJ..."

Ghirahim keek hem vragend aan. Hades schraapte zijn keel.

"JIJ wordt mijn nieuwe poortwachter. Van de onderwereld, bedoel ik," zei hij er snel achteraan toen Ghirahim hem verbaasd aankeek.

"Kijk," ging Hades verder. "Jij bent langs mijn Cerberus gekomen-"

"Bedoel je die driekoppige hond?"

"Uh, ja."

"Dat was inderdaad niet zo moeilijk. Die hond begon meteen te janken toen ik schreeuwde dat ie z'n klep moest houden."

"En daarom heb ik jou nodig, Ghirahim. Je bent nu in de onderwereld, en daar kom je niet meer uit. Maar ik kan je hier wel een taak geven, en je vijand doden. Dan is iedereen blij, toch?"

Ghirahim keek even voor zich uit en dacht na. _Hades, onsterfelijke koning der doden. Ghirahim, de poortwachter. Nee, dat klinkt niet zo goed. Maar wacht eens..._

Een kleine glimlach verscheen op zijn gezicht. Toen knikte hij naar Hades.

"Goed, als jij Link een plek in de onderwereld geeft, dan zal ik de plaats van de Cerberus vervangen."

Hades lachte. "Mooi! Dan zijn we 't eens!" Hij haalde een contract tevoorschijn en een veer die hij aan Ghirahim gaf. Onderaan het contract stond een lijn en Hades wees er naar.

"Teken daar, dan staat het vast."

Ghirahim grijnsde. "Met plezier."

Hij schreef: _Mendax._


End file.
